Answer
by Akuma Inoue
Summary: In celebration of my babies finally getting their long over due duet, I wrote this. Enjoy! By the way, there is romance, but it's subtle. So yes to yaoi! AkaKuro. Teacher!Kuroko CEO!Akashi


To celebrate my babies finally getting their own duet, I wrote this piece of crap in two hours.

Disclaimer: I defiantly do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke, or Answer. If I did, they Akashi would kiss the living daylights out of Kuroko at the end of the series.

Enjoy reading!

Galaxy Kindergarten; following its name, the kindergarten is galaxy themed. It's a well-known kindergarten, many children attend this huge building every day. Right now, however, most students have left, and only one remains, waiting for his late mother. Ikeda Hiro, a four year old boy, is waiting along with everyone's favorite teacher, Kuroko-sensei.

"Sensei! Is it true that you're gonna be a singer?" A four year old boy questioned his teacher.

"Not exactly Hiro-kun, it's only one song. And it's not 'gonna', the proper grammar is 'going to'." Answered the teacher in question. Said teacher has soft but spiky sky blue hair, blue eyes a shade darker then the hair, skin abnormally light but fair, and a gorgeous smile painted on the young teacher's face.

"But still! Kuroko-sensei is still going to be super famous and not have time for us anymore!" the boy, Hiro-kun pouted and crossed his arms. Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy's teacher smiled and shook his head.

"Hiro-kun," he started gently, "I am never going to forget about you, or anyone at Galaxy Kindergarten, I love everyone here, including you, Hiro-kun." Kuroko softly tapped the bubbly child's nose at the end of his confession. The child smiled widely and as he opened his mouth to answer-

"Hiro! I'm sorry I was a little late! Let's go home now, okay sweetie?" Hiro's mother, Ikeda Akane, appeared panting lightly. "Sorry and thank you for waiting, Kuroko-sensei." The man was about to reply but he was interrupted by the young boy.

"Mama!" the child ran to his mother and hugged her. "Bye bye Kuro-sensei!" the teacher chuckled at the nickname and waved goodbye.

"I see the last child finally left." Arms encircled the teacher, and a kiss was pressed to his cheek. Kuroko sighs and turns in the arms wrapped around his waist. He looked up to see the familiar sight of his lover, Akashi Seijuro. A redhead with two warm, ruby eyes staring lovingly at his.

"Hello to you too, Sei-kun" the teacher sarcastically, but softly commented. The other just chuckled. "Well, shall we go? I am sure Takashi-san wouldn't be delighted if we are late."

"He won't, but he still can." Said the redhead with a smirk.

"Sei-kun." The blunette said as a warning. The redhead sighed, then broke the embrace, and held out his palm face-up for the young teacher.

" _Shall we, my love?"_ Akashi, the young CEO of Akashi Corporation, uttered with affection to his beloved in French. Said beloved's face exploded in red, but he tightly held on the awaiting hand. Akashi lead them to his red 2016 Ferrari 488GTB, and opened the passenger's seat for Kuroko. Then he went into the driver's seat, started the engine, and sped off towards their destination. "Tetsuya," Akashi instantly caught Kuroko's attention. "Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned the other lightly, but seriously.

Kuroko blinked, then smiled, "I don't mind," he stopped, then continued. "It's a new experience, and I'm actually looking forward to it." Then the blunette turned his head to the scenery they zoomed by. Silence engulfed the car again.

:: : :.: : : :

Soon enough, they reached their destination. A large building, so tall the top cannot be seen through the light clouds. "Young Stars Agency, never in my life have I thought I'd come here." The blunette murmured, and his companion raised an amused eyebrow at him, then shook his head.

"Let's go inside, so you can marvel at the building more." The redhead had a teasing undertone, which annoyed the former Sixth Man.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want you spoiled child swimming through 100,000,000 Yen bills." Stated the annoyed blunette, but still following his former captain's orders. The ever so loaded Akashi Seijuro flashed Kuroko a smirk, then opened the door, like the (supposed) gentlemen he is.

As the regular citizen Kuroko Tetsuya marveled at the amazing interior (Wooden carved tables, couches that cost more than Kuroko can afford in a lifetime, chandeliers here and there hanging down with all their glory and- Is that a jewelry store? The hell?! Isn't this an agency?! Why does the lobby look like a hotel lobby?! Do the employees just suddenly want new jewelry or something?!), the young CEO of Akashi Corp went to a lady sitting at the desk, who drooled over him, and his majestic being (sorry ladies, he's taken, and perfectly happy with an adorable blunette gawking at a jewelry store). After snapping out of her trance, the desk lady gave Akashi the information he needed. Said information made him want to laugh, but he held it in. He thanked her, and walked to the still gawking Kuroko. To wipe the dumbfounded expression of his beloved's face, Akashi swooped down and kissed Kuroko on the lips. That certainly snapped him out of his trance, and got them a little crowd.

Akashi pulled away, and smirked at the red face, and kissed the warm cheek. Akashi, ignoring the crowd, led his love to the elevator. "Turns out, the recording room we're going to is on the 15th floor, and it's the 4th room." Stated an amused Akashi.

Kuroko turned to Akashi with an 'are-you-serious?' look, while still looking stoic. Akashi nodded, and the elevator let out a 'ding' sound, indicating they're on the 15th floor. The two walked down the hallway to the 4th room. As they reached it, Akashi turned to Kuroko and said "Well, let's have some fun, Tetsuya."

"You sound like Kiyoshi-san" deadpanned Kuroko. Akashi chuckled and opened the door.

( ) ( )

\- =(./.)= -

c(")(")

They enter the huge recording room, and Takashi Miyaji immediately greets them, as if knowing when they'd walk through the door. "Welcome, Akashi-sama, Kuroko-kun! I've expecting your arrival."

"Hello Takashi-san, we apologize for our tardiness." Said a stoic Kuroko.

"Nonsense! There is no need to apologize, Kuroko-kun. It's perfectly fine by me, and my crew." Takashi waves off Kuroko's apology (he's just scared of Akashi).

"Well then, shall we start?" A voice cut through like a sword. You'll already know who the overprotective idiot is, don't you?

"Oui, oui! Let us begin. Kuroko-kun, Akashi-sama, please step inside the recording space, and put on the headphones on the mikes" Takashi instructs gently, to not anger the demon in disguise.

-#AkaKuro is totally cannon, you can't tell me otherwise-

The two did as instructed, then music started to play in the background.

Please listen to:

Answer by Akashi Seijuro (Kamiya Hiroshi) and Kuroko Tetsuya (Ono Kensho)

On YouTube (Title: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya - ANSWER [Solo Mini Album Vol.7]).

As the music stopped, Takashi squealed, and pressed a button among the many in front of him, then Kuroko and Akashi could hear his voice inside the soundproof room. "You two were amazing! I can already hear the fangirls and fanboys squealing about how they're drowning in your combined voices!"

"Thank you, Takashi-san" Akashi offered a business smile, and Kuroko rolled his eyes on the inside.

"Thank you for the complement, Takashi-san. Are we free to leave?" asked Kuroko quietly.

"Yes of course! Good work today you two. You should work as singers! Everyone would love you." Suggested an ecstatic Takashi.

"No thank you, I love my job at Galaxy Kindergarten. Thank you for the suggestion, though Takashi-san." Answered the ever-so-polite Kuroko.

"As for me, I quite like my job in business, and wouldn't like to switch to something else. Not to mention, if Tetsuya becomes popular, someone might try to steal him from me, and that is **absolutely unacceptable.** " Stated Akashi, with a dangerous smile, as Kuroko turned tomato red from cheeks to ears, and grumbled about Akashi's possessiveness. That comment caused Takashi and his crew to shiver in fear, and shut up. _"Shall we, my love?"_ Akashi repeated his words earlier, and again offered his hand to Kuroko, who took it (without flushing in embarrassment this time).

-Roses are red, Violets are blue,-

AkaKuro is cannon, I tell you.

As the two lovers got comfortable in bed, they talked about the day's events. "But, Sei-kun?"

"Yes love?"

"Why would the agency even ask you to choose someone to sing _Answer_ with? I mean you're a business tyrant…" Kuroko stopped as his eyes widen with realization. He looked at Akashi with disbelief. Said redhead had a smirk glued to his face. "Why?"

"Why what, love?" Akashi teased Kuroko.

"Why would you want us to sing together, on recording? Especially after your confession of not wanting anyone to 'steal' me?"

"Well, I love your voice Tetsuya, and hearing you sing makes my heart melt."

"Then-" Kuroko got interrupted. Again.

"However, Kise asked you to sing with him, you complied. You also sang duets with Kagami, Aomine, and Takao."

"…So you got jealous. You wanted us to sing together." Kuroko hit the bull's eye.

"Of course I want to sing with my lover, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Did Tetsuya not like singing with me?" Akashi asked with a minor hurt expression in his ruby eyes.

"Silly Sei-kun." Kuroko held Akashi's head in between both his hands gently, as if Akashi's face will break like frail glass if put under pressure. "I loved singing with you. I'd do it every day if you want me too. Just ask next time, no need to go through such a roundabout way for us to sing together, okay?"

Akashi smiled, and turned his head to kiss Kuroko's left palm. "Of course, love." Then Akashi carefully maneuvered Kuroko's head under his chin, they snuggled into each other, and fell into peaceful sleep.

I hope you'll enjoyed! I am so sorry for this crappy piece of literature. However, I wanted to celebrate somehow, and since I can't art, I decided to write this crap.

Hiro is some random character, same goes for Akane, and Takashi. I am so sorry for the crappy names (wtf is Galaxy Kindergarten? And Young Stars Agency, really? Couldn't I do better?!)


End file.
